Punishments Can Be A Good Thing
by VegetaIsMyMaster
Summary: Just some VegetaXFOC smut... One-Shot, Spanking, and PWP. You have been warned... FIXED!


New one! Just a bit of smut that would'nt get out of my mind

.

-I own nothing -

.

.

There was no transition in their relationship.

One day he was her guardian, the next it was twisted somehow.

Her father had left her on Earth over six months before. He was searching for the men that had murdered her mother and he could no longer take her with him. He had been in contact with their Prince, Vegeta, for a while now, and took her to him, entrusting her safety to him.

Things had been pleasant enough.

He treated her like the child she wasn't, not how a seventeen year old should be treated.

He didn't coddle her, but he was good to her. She had led a sheltered life being with her father and Vegeta didn't change any of that. He wouldn't allow any boys around her, including his own son, without someone there. He made sure she was educated, but insisted that she learn from their home. He showed her the technologies that earth had to offer, making her even more curious about the culture she had been brought to.

His wife, Bulma, had tried letting her away with more, but Vegeta always seemed to be there, ready to jump down her throat if she tried to allow her anything that he was against.

Trunks, though, had showed her how to use the computer.

He had sat her down, showing her how to use the machine and how to use the internet so she could search for the things that fascinated her. Vegeta had demanded that Bulma watch over them while he was away training, and she sort of did. She sat across the room, giving her a wink before burying her nose in the newspaper. She had relished in this feeling of freedom and let Trunks teach her.

After he taught her how to find what she was looking for, he showed her what he called the history. It displayed everything you looked at.

"If you come across something you don't want anyone to see, "he explained, waggling his eyebrows, "you can come here and delete it. That way no one will find out."

She didn't know what she would find that she wanted to keep secret, but was glad that he had showed it to her.

Until one night, about a month later, when she had snuck down to the computer that sat in the living room. She had started out searching little things, until her curiosity grew. She hesitantly typed in what was the difference between men and women, not sure what she would see.

It only had articles and she felt a little disappointed, but also relieved. She clicked the history tab to delete her search, when something caught her eye.

" _Naughty School Girl Spanking."_

Her breath hitched as she stared at the words.

She clicked the button before she could change her mind.

Hers eyes widened when the clip played, showing a girl that looked no older than her bent over an older man's knee, with her panties around her ankles. She watched his large hand come down on the girls back side, making her moan and wiggle on his lap.

Her hand seemed to move on its own as it found the hem of her own nightgown, going under and following a path to her center, that was filled with warmth and tingling. Her hand pressed shakily against her point, making her move forward in the chair a bit.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, turning, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes widened when she saw him there, his face in the shadows,

"Come with me." He told her in a low, hard tone.

She cleared the history, and closed it out, turning the machine off, before following him.

She thought he might be taking her to her room to discuss a punishment with her, but to her surprise, he went out the backdoor, holding it open for her. He led her across the yard into his training room. Once inside, he locked the doors and pulled her along to an office that sat at the center of the dome shaped building. He closed this door as well, locking it.

He stared at her until she began to shake.

He sat down behind a desk, still staring at her. She finally couldn't take anymore.

"W-w-hat was that…?"

"That is what happened to little girls who can't hold their curiosity." He said. She couldn't place the look in his eyes. He stared at her in a whole new light as she stood before him.

"You have to be punished. What do you think it should be?"

She fidgeted, pulling at the hem of her gown.

"I don't know..." she mumbled.

He stared a moment longer before pushing his chair back.

"Come over here."

She stood in front of him, his eyes making her body tingle.

"Strip."

Her eyes widened, but she knew better than open her mouth. She shakily pulled her gown over her head, blushing at her exposure. She had went to sleep without any thing beneath her it, thinking nothing of it at the time, but wishing now that she had put something on.

His breath hitched, but that was the only indication she got that he even noticed her lack of under garments.

"Bend over my knees."

She did so, glad that her face was hidden. She felt him shift beneath her, feeling something hard poking into her side. His hand came up, caressing her backside. She moaned before she could control it, clamping a hand over her mouth and shaking with fear.

He was surely going to punish her now.

He had halted when she moaned, but continued rubbing her after a moment. His hand lifted away long enough for him to land a smack where he had just been caressing her.

She jumped, yelping when his hand made contact.

"Who showed you how to clear the history?" he asked huskily, rubbing the spot where he had hit her.

She shook her head. She wasn't going to let him know it was Trunks.

He smacked her again, making her arch her back.

"If you don't tell me, they are going to get worse." He said, his hand wandering down to her center and back up again.

She quivered under his touch, making him stifle a moan. He was so close, his fingers brushed up against her wet entrance, fighting the urge to just slide his fingers inside of her.

"Why did you look at that video?" he asked, smacking her once more. She shuddered before speaking.

"I – I – I just s-s-saw it on t-there! I w-w-wanted to see w-what it was!"

He moaned out fully this time.

"Did you like what you saw? I saw what you were doing… Girls that do that need punished…" he grunted, slapping her three times as he spoke.

She cried out, writhing on his lap. She felt wetness pooling at her entrance and tried to close her legs.

He pushed them back open, running a finger up her slit, making her moan deeply.

"You like that? Of course you do…. "He mumbled, tasting her fluid that glistened on his digit. With a shudder, he made her stand, grabbing his pants and pulling them down, freeing his hardness from his confining pants.

Her eyes followed it, her face flushed with warmth and her eyes glistening.

She didn't know what was going on.

She had never felt this way before.

He made her lay back across his lap, and she felt his hardness quiver against the top of her shaven mound. They both moaned, and he slowly brought a finger to her entrance.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded, her hands clutching at his hip.

He slowly entered her, feeling her tightness. He pumped in and out of her slowly, making her whimper with need.

His control broke, and he moaned loudly.

Using his other hand, he slapped her behind, all the while sliding his finger in and out of her.

"Little girls should not go looking for things they know nothing about." He grunted, punctuating each word with a spank, making her soak his hand as he fingered her.

She was a writhing mess, her eyes having rolled back and closed by the second hit. She felt his hardness against her, something sticky and wet soaking her. She was begging for him to do something, anything.

He stopped hitting her and withdrew his hand, making her whine at the loss. He lifted her up, standing her on her feet.

In one swift motion, he cleared the desk, shoving it all over the side. He had her up on it, laying her down, before he climbed on top of her, panting.

He settled between her legs, his arousal right at her virgin entrance.

"Do you want me to show you what else bad little girls get?" he whispered, leaning in to kiss a trail up her neck.

She arched against him, moaning.

"Yes…"

He captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply.

She marveled at the taste and feel of him, bringing her hands up to his hair, pulling him closer.

He continued to kiss her as he entered her, swallowing her cry of pain as he broke her barrier. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, releasing her lips.

She whimpered beneath, wiggling her hips.

"Do you want me to move?" he asked, his voice like velvet.

To answer him, she brought her hips up to meet his, making him moan.

He started out slow, giving her time to adjust to his size. He sped up after that, grasping her shoulders so she wouldn't slide off the desk.

She was screaming by this time, his name rolling off her tongue. She grasped the sides of the desk, relaxing her body as he thrust into her harder. Something was building up inside of her, something that seemed just out of reach.

His hand snaked between them, finding her clit and stroking it softly in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Ohhhh…." She moaned loudly, her small hands finding his hair and twisting her fingers in it.

He switched between hard thrusts and slow, deep penetration. She was tight, almost too tight, and he felt his release coming close. He kissed her once more, dominating her mouth.

Her hips were moving up to meet each of his thrusts, and she broke their kiss long enough to look up at him, onyx eyes glassy with desire and need, and whisper, "Please…."

He growled deeply, lifting her hips up to drive his hardness deep within her, swallowing each of her cries with a deep kiss.

Her head flew back against the wood and she screamed, her walls clenching tightly around his cock, causing him to lose control. He gave another ram into her hot core before he came, his seed coating her inside.

He sat back, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think I need to tell you to keep this too yourself?" he asked, breathlessly.

She nodded, rising up to kiss him softly.

"Does that mean this can continue?" she whispered sweetly, wrapping herself around him.

He smirked down at her, feeling his cock twitch, still buried inside of her.

"Do you want it too?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"It was awful naughty of me to let you do this….." she whispered.

He was hard again and thrust into her roughly, making her whimper.

"Then I guess I'm not done punishing you…"

…..

He watches her now, with a different look then he had before.

She goes out of her way to make him angry as well.

His wife thinks nothing of it. Teenage rebellion she calls it.

He tells them he's trying to toughen her up he when they spend long hours together, locked in his training room. Bulma tells him he's being too hard on her, that he needs to let her be a teenager and have fun.

She is having fun.

.

.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
